Railroads are typically constructed to include a pair of elongated, substantially parallel rails, which are coupled to a plurality of laterally extending ties. The ties are disposed on a ballast bed of hard particulate material such as gravel. Over time, normal wear and tear on the railroad may cause the rails to deviate from a desired profile.
Railroad maintenance equipment is often large, heavy equipment. However, in order to justify the size and the cost of large rail equipment, a railroad operator would need to maintain a large amount of railway track. In order for the rail equipment to be used on a particular portion of track, the rail equipment would need to be driven on the rail to the desired location or shipped to the desired location on a specialty shipping trailer. However, rail equipment is often slow moving and special shipping permits may be needed to ship a full-sized rail equipment. Even after shipping rail equipment in a specialty trailer, a crane may be needed to lift the rail equipment from the trailer to set the rail equipment onto the tracks.
Therefore, smaller, more maneuverable railroad equipment that may be used on both the rail and the road is desired.